¿Y si volviéramos a vivir?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Una pregunta que lleva rondando su cabeza por largos trece años, que solo logra exteriorizar unos minutos antes de su muerte, pero gracias a ella se dará cuenta de que no era el único con ese pensamiento y que muchos de sus compañeros también lo pensaban...¿Y si volviéramos a vivir?...


**los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen sino a Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso para crear finc que mi mente crea...**

* * *

**¿Y si volviéramos a vivir?**

Esa pregunta nació a partir de todas la muertes que había presenciado en todo los trece años en lo que paso haciendo y desasiendo a lo que Arles le ordenaba, las cuales cumplía queriendo pocas veces pero sin duda tenía que cumplirlas…

A hora la misma pregunta regresaba a su mente, estaban a puertas de la muerte, frente aquel inmenso muro que ahora junto a las personas que conoció desde que tenía memoria, junto a aquellos hermanos y amigos de armas, el muro de los lamentos. Sabía que ese era su último acto en vida sabia que nada mas ya haría, pero esa pregunta en su cabeza rondaba. Quiso sacarla de sus pensamientos puesto que no debía pensar en nada más que en concentrar su cosmos en aquella flecha que Aioros, aquel que anteriormente considero traidor, apuntaba hacia el muro inmenso, pero no podía esa pregunta era más fuerte… en un desliz, esa interrogante se exteriorizo provocando que todos sus compañeros lo miraran…

Qué?- la voz del león dorado dejo escuchar, la pregunta que muchos muda la hicieron-

Y si volviéramos a vivir?- repitió aquella cuestión que lo atormentaba, pero esta vez lo dijo en voz alta y firme-

Pues…no creo, que sea momento de pensar en ello- contesto un serio Mu- pero, supongo que sería bueno poder vivir, en paz y sin guerras que enfrentar, disfrutar aquello que como caballeros de Atena no pudimos- esa respuesta por parte del guardián de la primera casa le robo una sonrisa, se había dado cuento con eso que él no era el único que se cuestionaba aquello-

Tienes razón, seria agradable vivir fuera de las "cuatro paredes" del santuario- Shaka, sorprendió a todos con ese comentario- conocer con detenimiento el lugar de tu origen…no tener que percibir el mundo con los ojos cerrados, vivir sin restricciones…vivir en verdad…-aquellas palabras expuestas por dos de sus compañeros que siempre guardaban todo para sí, lo alentaron a exteriorizar lo que pensaba, sentía y deseaba

Vivir sin tener que vivir para alguien más, vivir para ti…ser egoísta por primera vez…- las expresiones de todos los ahí reunidos cambiaron por una de anhelo y añoranza sin duda muchos deseaban vivir para ellos mismos, disfrutar de la vida que se les negó desde su nacimiento…

Y si volviéramos a vivir?, creen que volveríamos a vernos?- Afrodita se unió a los demás

Somos hermanos, más allá del dolor, las peleas, los conflictos, los años de soledad y de todo lo malo…lo somos y estoy seguro que siempre nos encontraremos…si volviéramos a vivir, estoy seguro que los buscare ya sea físicamente o espiritual, pero siempre los buscare- las palabras dichas por aquel que una vez conocieron como uno de los más crueles y sádicos del santuario, sorprendió así como hizo que más de uno fingiera que algo se les metió a los ojos. DM, había acertado con esas palabras, ellos eran hermanos y lo seguirían siendo por siempre, por la eternidad…

Me gustaría conocer el mundo…- Aioros, que sostenía aun la flecha hizo un comentario que a más de uno lo hizo sonreír- que?, a fin de cuentas ese un deseo que siempre tuve-

Comparto esa idea, arquero- Shura, con su usual mini sonrisa acepto la idea de su amigo como la suya- también me gustaría conocer el mundo…

Y qué hay de la comida- Alde, se hizo notar- no se deben olvidar de lo importante que es…jajaja- rio por su comentario contagiando así a los demás

Conocer y comer el mundo….jajaja- esa ocurrencia del anciano maestro hizo reír a más de uno- suena divertido…-

Jajaja…conocer y comer el mundo en familia…-Saga con una sonrisa que demostraba añoranza decidió expresar lo que pensaba de esa peculiar charla

Jajaja…-una risa feliz acompañada de un par de lagrimas fueron lo que el nombrado Mago del Hielo, dejo escuchar- jajaja…si hay algo que me alegra de este momento, es saber que siempre contare con ustedes para hacerme olvidar todo y concentrarme en lo que la vida a pesar de todo me compenso con amigos…no!, hermanos con hermanos con quien vivir…sin duda si volviéramos a vivir, estoy seguro que los buscaría…

¿y si volviéramos a vivir?, volveríamos a vivir juntos sin importar como, donde o cuando pero siempre buscaríamos la forma de juntarnos y aunque en esta vida, sufrimos…nos ha compensado uniéndonos por lo menos al final…por Atena y por el mundo…- fue lo que antes de morir y salvar al mundo de la oscuridad, doce caballeros dorados, y muchos espíritus con el mismo deseo dieron por concluida su última misión…derrumbar el muro de los lamentos

* * *

**N/A: un pequeño finc dedicado a los valerosos caballeros que murieron por salvar al mundo de la oscuridad, algo que siempre me ha inspirado...por que saint seiya me enseño muchas cosas es que jamas debemos perder la esperanza...y que los milagros son posibles...(sin duda alguna, estoy en una de mis crisis existenciales...jajaja...). espero les guste y me dejen su opinion...gracias por leer **


End file.
